dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Release Timeline
Timeline 2006 * May 21, 2006 - Dragon Cave is created. * May 21, 2006 - The original species are released: ** Black Dragons, Blue Dino, Green Dino, Green Dragons, Magi Dragons, Mint Dragons, Purple Dragons, Dark Green Dragons , White Dragons * May 26, 2006 - The oldest creature on Dragon Cave is born. ** The species of this creature is a Blue Dino. 2007 * May, 2007 - Undead Dragons were released. * May 31, 2007 - Water Dragons were released. * June 2, 2007 - More species of dragons were released along with Chickens. ** Bright Pink Dragons, Gold Dragon, Neglected Dragon were released. * June 19, 2007 - A new species of dragons, the Gray Dragon, were released along with Red Dinos and Yellow Dinos. * August, 2007 - Red Dragon were released. * September 22, 2007 - Silver Dragon were released. * October 5, 2007 - Stone Dragon were released. * October, 2007 - Two-Headed Dragon were released. * December 3, 2007 - Paper Dragon were released. * Christmas Season, 2007 - Holly Dragon were released. 2008 * May 13, 2008 - Female Two-Headed Dragons were released. * June or July, 2008 - Skywing Dragons were released after the Sprite Replacement Project and the server migration. * August or September, 2008 - Guardian Dragon were released. * September 14, 2008 - Summer Seasonal Dragons were released. * October 31, 2008 - Vampire Dragons were released. * November 28, 2008 - Autumn Seasonal Dragons were released. * December 21, 2008 - Winter Seasonal Dragons were released. * December 25, 2008 - Yulebuck Dragons were released. * Christmas Season, 2008 - Leetle Trees were released. 2009 * February 9, 2009 - The "New Eggs" release occurred. ** Geode Dragons and Frilled Dragons were released during this release. * February 14, 2009 - Valentine Dragons were released. * April 10, 2009 - Spring Seasonal Dragonss were released. * April 22, 2009 - The "Egg Flood" Release occurred. ** Balloon Dragons, Daydream Dragons, Red and Purple Dorsal Dragons, Pink Dragons, Striped Dragons, Sunrise Dragons, Sunset Dragons, XD egg and Whiptail Dragons were released. * July 15, 2009 - The "Moar Eggs" Release occurred. ** Albino Dragons, Cheese Dragons, Ochredrake Dragon and Pygmy Dragons were released. ** Purple Dinos were released secretly. * August 24, 2009 - "New Releases" Release occured. ** Deep Sea Dragons, Horse Dragons, Neotropical Dragons , Water Walker Dragons and Waterhorse Dragons. * October 31, 2009 - Pumpkin Dragons were released. * November 22, 2009 - The "Legendary Trio" Release occurred. ** Ice Dragons, Magma Dragons, and Thunder dragons were released. * December 25, 2009 - Snow Angel Dragons were released. 2010 * January 15, 2010 - The "Mid-Winter Madness" Release occurred ** Canopy, Electric Dragons, Nocturne Dragons and Two-Finned Blunas were released. * February 14, 2010 - The "Valentines 10" Release occurred. ** Sweetlings were released. * March 26, 2010 - The "Dimorphism" Release occurred. ** Guardians of Nature were released. * April 1, 2010 - The "Mod mayhem" Release occured. ** Bright-Breasted Wyverns, Hellfire Wyverns, Sunsong Amphipteres, and Nebula Dragons were released. * May 26, 2010 - The "Insert witty title here" Release occurred. ** Day Glory Drakes, Night Glory Drakes, Terrae Dragons, and Shallow Water Dragons were released. * July 4, 2010 - The "Beat The Heat" Summer Release occurred. ** Coastal Waverunners and Spitfire Dragons were released. * August 28, 2010 - The "55 Days" Release occurred. ** Tan and Purple Ridgewing Dragons and Flamingo Wyverns were released. * October 10, 2010 - The "10 on 10-10-10" Release occurred. ** Harvest Dragons and Ember Dragons were released. * October 31, 2010 - Black Marrow Dragons were released. * Christmas Season 2010 - Ribbon Dancers were released. 2011 * February 13, 2011 - "Prize Dragons" were released. ** Gold Prize Dragon, Silver Tinsel Dragon, and Bronze Tinsel Dragon were released. * February 14, 2011 - The "Valentines 2011" Release occurred. ** Rosebud Dragons were released. * March 16, 2011 - The "Surprise!" Release occurred. ** Swallowtail Dragons, Pillow Dragons, and Black Striped were secretly released. * April 1, 2011 - Nebula Dragon Alts were released secretly. * May 21, 2011 - The "5th Anniversary" Release occurred. ** Crimson Flare Pygmy, Dark Myst Pygmy, Misfit Pygmy, Nilia Pygmy and Seawyrm Pygmy were released. * July 18, 2011 - The "Desert Sands" Release occurred. ** Moonstone and Sunstone Dragons were released. * September 17, 2011 - The "Secret Friday" Release occurred. ** Spotted Greenwings and Gold-horned Tangars were released. * October 31, 2011 - Shadow Walker Dragon were released. * December 25, 2012 - Winter Magi Dragons were released. 2012 * January 23, 2012 - The "Year of the Dragon" Release occurred. ** Royal Blue Dragons and Golden Wyverns were released. * February 14, 2012 - The "Valentines 2012" Release occurred. ** The Heartseeker Dragons were released. * April 25, 2012 - "The Turpentines" Release occurred. ** Turpentine Dragons were released. * May 22, 2012 - The "Happy 6th Birthday" Release occurred. ** Lumina Dragons, Tsunami Wyverns, and Ultraviolet Dragon were released. * August 15, 2012 - The "August Release" occurred. ** Olive Dragons, Brimstone Dragons, and Blusang Lindwurms were released. * November 3, 2012 - The delayed "Halloween" Release occurred. ** Cavern Lurker Dragons were released. * November 23, 2012 - The "Black Friday" Release occurred. ** Tri-Horn Wyverns were released. Release Announcement Pictures Latest releases were accompanied by a picture with its title, a drawing of the eggs and a funny phrase which is published in the thread of the forum that TJ09 uses to proclaim them to the users. TJ09 posts two to four eggs (which sometimes have a code forming a word related to the release or event) with these images to allow users to follow the stages of growth of the new eggs until they become adults. Here some pictures of the latest releases: Seasonal_Summer-Release.png Halloween_Vampire-Release1.png Halloween_Vampire-Release2.png Wilderness_Announcement.png Seasonal_Autumn-Release.png Seasonal_Winter-Release.png Christmas_2008.png Dcfrillgeode.jpg Valentine_2009.png Seasonal_Spring-Release.png April09drop.png 090714.png Dcaugust.jpg Happy_Halloween_2009.png Legendary_Trio.png Legendary_Trio2.png Winter_release.png Dcholiday.png Dcmidwinter.png Valentine_2010.png 100401.png 2010-05-26.png 2010-07-03.png 100828.png 10 on 10-10-10.png 101031.png 101225.png ValentineDC banner2011-02-14.png 2011-03-16.png 2011-05-21 5th birthday.png Desert_Sands_17-07-2011.png Secret_Friday_Release_17-09-2011.png Happy_Halloween_2011.png Christmas-2011.png Year-of-the-Dragon 01-23-2012.png 2012-02-14.png The-Turpentines_25.4.2012.png 6th_Birthday_21-Mai-2012.png August_Release_2012.png Happy_Halloween_2012.png Black_Friday-23-11-2012.png Category:Browse Category:Releases Category:Events